1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge valve, and more particularly to a discharge valve for compressors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional discharge valve 10 in FIG. 1, a housing 11, a plurality of discharge holes 12 provided in the housing 11, a plurality of seat portions 13 formed on an inner circumferential face of the housing 11 and at a portion surrounding the discharge holes 12, and a valve member 14 having a plurality of valve portions 15 are provided. The discharge gas which passes through the discharge hole 12 of the housing 11 in FIG. 1 is interrupted between the discharge holes 12 of the housing 11, so that the pressure drop is increased between the valve portions 15 of the valve member 14. As a result, an unnecessary pressure value for the discharge is required, and this causes a decrease in compressor efficiency and an increase in input performance.